Mechtogan
The Mechtogan are new creatures that appear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. They are supported by Mechtogan Activators. As their name suggests, they are a bio-mechanical hybrid. It is also shown that normal attacks do not work on Mechtogan due to their special shield in the anime. They are a "physical manifestation of an ability," when a Bakugan and a brawler fall out of sync. They are born out of chaos between a Brawler and his or her Bakugan. All Mechtogan in the anime are confirmed to have 2000 G. Anime Mechtogan first appeared as an entity released accidentally by Dan, that wrecks havoc whenever Drago battles. In Mechtogan Mayhem, it is revealed that despite their mechanical nature, they are fully sentient beings. Even though this has not been proven, it has been shown in the anime that a Bakugan can only spawn one Mechtogan and if they want to, they can only summon that Mechtogan. In episode 9, it was shown that Drago had to tame Zenthon in order to obey his commands. In the anime, Mechtogan may need to be tamed/broken in before they will obey you. It is similar to what cowboys would do to break wild stallions in. Mechtogan in the anime also closely resemble the appearance of the Bakugan that spawned them, hence with Zenthon/Drago, Taylean/Silent Strike and Razenoid/Dreadeon. In order to control a Mechtogan in the anime, a brawler and Bakugan must be in sync with each other, only then will the Mechtogan will be able to communicate with them and fight at their leisure. There is also another, albeit forced, way of controlling Mechtogan through special braces made by Mag Mel, however these forced methods cause strain on the brawler and some take up a lot energy just to summon them. In episode 10, Paige and Rafe give a brief lesson to Shun and Marucho about the Mechtogan. Mechtogan are apparently created when the bond between Brawler and Bakugan is out of sync. Basically, it is a manifestation of the imbalance between Brawler and Bakugan. Rafe said that theoretically, since Mechtogan came from the Bakugan, they can be controlled only if the balance between Brawler and Bakugan is back in sync. Both of them also mentioned that there were alternate methods used to control the Mechtogan, like the ones used by Anubias and Sellon, but they were not sure about them. They also said they had never seen a Mechtogan before and they had been studying them from the ancient texts, meaning that they are very old and ancient. Brawlers and their Mechtogan Ruling Mechtogan are played from your Unused pile during a battle by placing one next to your Bakugan. In order to play the Mechtogan, it must share an Attribute with your battling Bakugan. Open your Mechtogan with a Mechtogan Activator to reveal its G-Power. You can also attach any BakuNano from your Unused pile to increase your Mechtogan's G-Power. Your Bakugan gains G-Power equal to the G-Power of the Mechtogan and that of any attached BakuNano. After the battle, place the Mechtogan in your Used Pile. The same rule applies to the Mechtogan Titan. You may only use one per game. Known Mechtogan #Zenthon #Venexus #Braxion #Deezall #Silent Strike #Accelerak #Dreadeon #Vexfist #Slynix #Swift Sweep #Rockfist #Smasheon #Sky Sprint #Miserak #Flytris #Thorak #Exostriker #Slycerak Titans #Venexus Titan #Zenthon Titan #Faser Titan #Razen Titan Trivia *Their numbers suggest their order of appearance in the anime series. However, this is false since Dreadeon is farther down the list and he was the second Mechtogan to be spawned. *Mechtogan only get damaged when they are activated, opened, off guard or when attacked by another Mechtogan. *It has been shown in the anime that a Mechtogan Titan appears when a Brawler, a Bakugan and their Mechtogan are in perfect sync. *It was shown that only a few selected Bakugan can spawn these creatures. *Mechtogan can only be spawned if a Bakugan and their partner are out of sync. *Mechtogan are very similar to Mechanical Bakugan in a lot of ways except for the fact that they are fully sentient beings and they come from live Bakugan. *Every time the Mechtogan leave, they disappear to some unknown place. *Once a Mechtogan is fully tamed, it and the tamer can fully communicate. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg|Zenthon Dreadeon1.jpg|Dreadeon Uknown mechtogan.png|Venexus Smashion4.PNG|Braxion Smashion9.PNG|Smasheon SilentStrikeActivated.png|Silent Strike Mizerak1.jpg|Miserak Rockfist1.jpg|Rockfist Deezall1.jpg|Deezall Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Zenthon.png|Zenthon Pyrusz.JPG Aquos Venexus.png|Venexus Aquosv.JPG Ventus Braxion.png|Braxion Ventusbx.JPG cftrt.png|Deezall Pyrusdzgg.jpg Ventus SilentStrike.png|Silent Strike Ventus SilentStrike_Open.png Aquos Accelerak.png|Accelerak Aquos Accelerak Open.png Haos Dreadeon Open.png|Dreadeon Haos Dreadeon.png Haos Vexfist.png|Vexfist Haos Vexfist.JPG Darkus Slynix.png|Slynix Darkus Slynix Open.png Game bakugan_ms_background.png Mechtogan Ext Pk- Braxion (Aquos).JPG Eca663755e4769904d535cfd265dfd1e.jpg 3eff29cb41feaff370959b77c2af3ba2.jpg 20111915657579.jpg|Ventus Zenthon 2011191565757900.jpg|Darkus Venexus Open Deezall.jpg|Haos Deezall Backugan Mechtogan Vexfist 2.jpg|Aquos Vexfist Backugan Mechtogan Accelerak.jpg|Subterra Accelerak Backugan Mechtogan Slynix 2.jpg|Pyrus Slynix Bakugan mechtogan new wave 4.jpg Bakugan mechtogan new wave 2-2.jpg Bakugan mechtogan new wave 3-1.jpg Bakugan mechtogan new wave 1-1.jpg Vexfist new style packaging.jpg Slynix new style packaging.jpg Haos Dreadeon Open.png 41cNZd0UPSL SL160 AA160 .jpeg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan Species Category:Races Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan